


Please help

by xSingItSuperStarx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSingItSuperStarx/pseuds/xSingItSuperStarx
Summary: Ik you're not really supposed to do this, but I'm desperately trying to find this fic. Morgan finds Peter bleeding out a few days before his and MJ's wedding. I think he was attacked by the Green Goblin? But it's all from Morgan's point of view just being with Peter as he dies
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Please help

Please please help! I somehow managed to forget to bookmark it 😭


End file.
